If I Could Take It All Back
by Rea1
Summary: michael get's his new gf pergnant.what will this do to the gang? and y can't he get Ria out of his head if he's moved on?


Author: Rea

Summary: Michael has finally accepted the fact that he and Maria are over, he's moved on. He's found a new gurl, but things get complicated when Lola (new GF) becomes pregnant. How will the group respond what will Michael do? What will Maria do? And why is that after everything, Michaels thoughts still drift back 2 that little blonde pixie.

Rating: umm…newhere from PG-13, to R.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing but the character's I've created (Lola )

Authors Note: okay, so I'm not sure if u guyz are gonna like it but I've had this in my head forever! So please read and review^_^. Oh and in my world max got his own apartment and isn't living w/Michael. I'm planning to start this out in present time and fast forward a bit. So look forward to seeing (ish) some old face's…oh and there will be some *GREAT* M&M scenes. 

****

**WaRnInG**: possible bad spelling and grammar. Also, look out for typos!!

If I Could Take it All Back

"how long have you been in town?" Michael asked the dark haired girl in the little red dress. 'Wow' was the one word that came to his mind. She was tall and thin, with a body to die for. She had olive skin, silky long black hair and the most intoxicating smell. He wanted to touch her just to make sure she was real…

"Is it that obvious I'm new?" she said taking off her sunglasses with a smile.

"a little. No offense but you don't look like most chicks in Rowell…"he sat down next to her at the bus stop. She stuck out her hand , "I'm Lola…" he shook it saying " I'm Michael." with a smile.

"you now your really cute ...Umm, I don't really do this but do you wanna go get a bite to eat with me?" she said with a sexy smile and a sparkle in her eye that Michael couldn't say no to.

"Absolutely"

………………………………...................three weeks later

"thanks for coming over. I just hate being alone while Jessie's out of town." Isabel said to Kyle while dishing up some spaghetti. She loved the married life but while the husband was gone it wasn't so great.

"that looks great! God where'd you learn 'ta cook like this??" Isabel slapped him playfully, "I could always cook!" 

"sure, _okay…_anyway, have you seen Michaels new chick? She's SO hot!" he said while stuffing his face.

"yeah I have actually, Michael hasn't introduced us yet…" she said a little sad; her, Max and Michael have been drifting apart lately.

"Serious? Wow. Well I don't think any of us have met her yet so don't feel left out. Plus it's only a matter of time before she realizes she dating Gurien and dumps him." he said in between huge bite's of salad.

"I don't know, as far as I know for the past three weeks he's been doing nothing but spending time with her. I don't trust her, Kyle! She's so…so…-"

"Look, if you want my advice Michael cares about this girl a lot so-unless you want to piss him off-you better play nice."

"alright but I still don't like her."

………………………………...................

"I hate him! He's just putting that slut on his arm to piss me off, ta' try and make me want him! Well he's crazy! Arrrg! I hate him!"

"Maria! Chill, stop pacing and sit, okay?" Max said in a calm voice as she reluctantly sat down on his bed.

"Look there's nothing you can do about Lola, you broke up with him, remember? And plus isn't better that you can both be happy?" Maria looked at him and thought about it, "NO! I had the upper hand, I was winning and now he got some super model bitch to show me up!? I don't think so!" with that she stopped out of Max's apartment. 

Max rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

……………………………….............Michael's apartment

*knock* knock*knock* 

Maria knew going to Michaels apartment to complain about his new girlfriend was stupid. She knew she was probably there right that moment, and she knew that it was 11:30 on a Monday but none of this made her want to stop what she was about to do. She didn't want Michael…well the alien part at lest. So why did it hurt so bad when he stop wanting her? Just then a then door opened and low and behold it was Michael.

"what do you want?" and at the exact moment she lost he nerve. She looked into his eye's and remember everything that they had. The stupid fights, the long romantic make ups, their love, everything…

"I'm sorry." she said in a voice so low he could barley hear her.

"your sorry? About what?…look this really isn't a good time" he said nervously as he looked over his shoulder. 

"look we all know about your little girl friend so stop pretend-" Maria stop talking when she noticed how pale he was, he looked like was about to cry (which was something she had only seen once in her life time). 

"She's not here…look I gotta go." but as he started to close the door Maria stopped him. "no wait, look I was being stupid, I'm PMSing or something…I know your probably not in the mood but do you wanna go get something to eat…maybe talk?"

……………………………….....Super Sonics (a mile out side of Roswell)

Maria took a bit of her burger, "So tell me about Lola. She seems really nice." he knew she didn't think that at all but could tell that Michael needed her to be grown up right now, so she played along.

"yeah she's great…"he said softly into his soda. Michael looked up at Maria and wondered if he should tell her, they sorta had a friend status going on. He looked her in the eye "She's pregnant" he said with almost no emotion, the only reason she could tell that this was happening to _him_ was because he face was so pale. She nearly chocked on her Soda "What?! Are you sure?"

He ran his hands through his hair, and that one movement said everything. "what are you guys going to do? Are you going to tell her? What about the other's?" she was starting to babble but stopped herself and started over calmly. "what are you two going to do?" 

"I…I don't know. I'm just trying to adjust you know?" Poor Michael, Maria thought. If she was in his shoes she would be having a break down at the moment. But she could see that Michael needed a friend and once word got out that Lola was pregnant he would have very little of those.

Maria put her hand on Michael face and looked him in the eye, "I know that this is lot for you. But I'm here okay? I'm on your side no matter what happens. You got me?" She said in a gently voice with a soft smile. 

"thank you"

"hey, what's a friend for?"

………………………………..Lola's apartment (the next day)

She woke up late in the afternoon with a smile on her face, but the smile faded when she looked at her clock. "12:40?! Holy shit!" she ran out of bed and stared getting ready as fast as she could trying to be any later to her just at WeartherBaloons, the place she worked at. The she stopped and looked in the full-length mirror on her door. There right under her belly button was a small glowing hand print. Everything went dead silent, all she could here was her own breathing. She touched the tiny hand and saw her baby. It was girl, She wasn't normal…but then again the glowing hand was dead give away.

She called herself in sick and decided to have a little talk with Michael. God in was going to be hard enough to tell he family she was pregnant but, how the hell was she going to explain this?

After she got dressed she went to Michael but he wasn't there, so she checked the CrashDown , nope not there either. She knew he wouldn't be at school because it was spring break, so where the hell was he? 

"excuse me? Hi sorry, but has Michael Gurien come into work today?" Lola asked a A brunette who's name tag read 'Liz'.

"umm, nope. I think he's at his sister's…? do you know where that is?" Liz had an idea of why this girl needed to find Michael so bad from Maria.

"uh yeah thanks"

Lola nearly sprinted out of the café. She ran tot eh bus stop and barely made it on, all she could think about the whole way there was what was inside her. It was a horrible thing to think about her baby but she was freaked. Thought raced through her head until she felt like she was going to explode and the the bus stopped. 'thank God for small favors' she thought to her self as she got of the bus.

She could she Isabelle house from here a hopped into a full sprint. She wondered if in would be strange for her to show up at her house looking for Michael? Oh well too late to think about that. As he got closer to the house the started to walk and when she looked down at her stomach the hand was glowing to brightly it clearly shown through her white t-shirt so she zipped up he sweater and started to jog. 

Finally she got there but before she could ring the bell the door opened. A _very _shocked Michael answered the door and when Lola looked inside she could see Isabelle and a really pissed off Max in the living room.

……………………………….............5 minutes earlier at Isabelle's house.

"She's what?!" Isabelle yelled. "she pregnant, and I know I was stupid but I'm going to fix it…" Michael said looking at his hands.

"Fix it how? What are going to Michael?" Max asked with his eyebrows knitted together. 

"I'm going to marry her, get another job…tell her about us." he finished

"How could you be so stupid? Even if you weren't an alien you'd be screwed! Your 18 for Christ sakes!" Max yelled at Michael not being able to hold it in any longer. 

"you're a damn hypocrite! When you knocked that little blonde skank up I was there for you! And

now your yelling me! Who the hell do think your are? At least Lola isn't part Of an intergalactic evil!

"what the hell do think she going to do when you tell her, 'oh yeah your having an alien" You think she wont go to the government, turn us in?!" Michael was sick of this double standerd that Maxwell had for them. He could stand his "I'm the king" bullshit any more. He punched max harder then he had ever hit any one in his life, Max flew back a little and was knocked to the ground. Not careing about his hurt friend at the moment he truned around and walk ed out the door but when he opened it he found a surpise.

"Lola" He said softly as all his rage melted away.

……………………………….............................................................................................

****

You like? You hate? Be honest I want to know what u guys think. Plz review. Thanks a bunch

-Rea

Expect more in about a week at the latest.


End file.
